


new hobby

by yebimnie



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nail art, seyoon without h ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yebimnie/pseuds/yebimnie
Summary: seyoon does nail art





	new hobby

**Author's Note:**

> things to address
> 
> 1\. this is really just seyoon painting his nails. theres nothing else.
> 
> 2\. using the power i hold to say the romanization of seYOON's name is terrible and doesnt make sense and i will fight it FOREVER. theres no fucking h in the original form. there must'n't have in the romanized version to. WAKE UP PEOPLE!! its ugly!! fight against it!! dont accept it!!
> 
> 3\. this is the longest thing i've ever written so im very proud
> 
> 4\. i didnt go over it to see if theres mistakes cause im afraid if i read it ill hate it
> 
> 5\. enjoy this piece of art

after that one arirang's radio recording some weeks ago, seyoon's took a liking to a new hobby.

its really nothing much for him nor any of his members; they were teached by hyeim to always try new stuff and that using "feminine" things if you like it shows self confidence and maturity. so, given that exercise (exploring what you like or not is a exercise nonetheless), they were always open for it. so, when in the script said byeongkwan needed to paint his nails, they naturally did it as any other mission they were given.

he liked it so much. his nails in yellow just looked so good. 

and seyoon always liked crafty stuff: designing his own clothes, painting and drawing. and so here he is, some time passed that watching an youtube tutorial of how to make nail art. gradient nails specifically. 

it just so happens that in order to make it not look crusty and dirty you had to a bunch of stuff first, like removing your cuticles and sanding the nails. look, he knows it doesnt sound too much to do but he just wanted to have pretty nails. and he knew people did this but he never did on his own -- the staff noonas were also responsible for this part, in order for their fans not being disgusted by their nails. they were Product People. they had to look pretty first in order for people to consider getting to know them.

he could always ask for the noonas' help, but being the crafty artsy boy he is, he also wanted to see how much he could do on his own.

 

he went to a beauty shop to get all the things he needed and asked for the vendor's help to get the best yet affordable brand to each product.

before he could go home, the vendor called his attention.

"a tip: if you get something too wrong to the point is bothering you, dont try and cover with nail polish. start all over again or it will be too thick and you'll just be mad. also, go to the bathroom first so emergencies dont happen," she advised. 

he offered her a polite smile. "i guess you would know. thanks."

 

at the dorm, he settled all the things down in his bed and then organised a space in his dressing table so he could be comfortable while doing the nail art. he also went to the bathroom, as the girl from the shop advised.

only when he came back he noticed byeongkwan there, laying in their shared bed watching him curiously.

"what are you doing, yoonie?"

"okay, so. you know how i really liked my nails when you painted them right?"

byeongkwan snorts softly remembering the way he wouldnt stop staring at them after the recording. "how would i forget? you refused to take it off for a long while."

"well, i bought all the stuff so i could do it properly this time. also watched a tutorial. also am doing gradient nails, thank you very much."

his boyfriend's leo ass wouldnt miss the chance to make a big deal out of it, "wahhh. thats fancy, yoons. im so proud of you. i see i've got me an artsy man."

"thats not news now, is it?," he rolled his eyes and left for the dressing table.

so. first things first. his nails where already clipped so he started sanding them in square format. it wasnt that time-consuming, taking that they already grew that way.

after that he took the cuticle remover he got and started pushing them one by one and then turning it around to actually remove them. seyoon was really afraid of the removing part, honestly, because while the noonas didnt use this thingy to take them off, the other thingy made it bleed and hurt a lot sometimes. 

the cuticle remover boped and he was gonna present them to the noonas for sure, suffering no more.

anyways.

he went on to apply the top coat, waited for it to dry and then passed the base color he chose. pink. he was very careful so it ended up real good. 

he waited for a little more for it to dry and then applied the liquid latex around all his nails so he wouldnt color his fingers and mess up cleaning it with cotton and acetone (thanks, internet).

after that also dried, he got his sponge and applied the three colors on it side by side: pink, baby blue and light blue. he quickly -- but carefully -- applied it on each of his nails, waited for a while and then went on applying just another generous layer of top coat. and it was done. it would take a long while to really dry, but he was done after a good one and a half hours doing this.

his back was fucking gone, i tell you. 

seyoon noticed kwan went to do something else other than laying around during this time. he really hoped he was home cause-

"kwanie!!!!," he half screamed, half whined.

byeongkwan stops at the door one minute after, looking calm and not impressed.

"i worked really hard and, like, really need a back massage right about now."

"lay on your belly, baby," he said, again, not really showing any emotion. "careful with your pretty nails."

"ah," seyoon lets out a big smile while he spreads himself on the bed, "how do you like them?"

byeongkwan sits right on his butt with his legs around him. 

"even prettier than when i did them," yoon doesnt see it, but feels his boyfriend's words coated around a soft smile. he himself feels very loved at the time being.

"thanks, babe. now get working."

"will do."

**Author's Note:**

> yay!! you got here!! talk to me on twitter im @badguychanli atm


End file.
